Another Bradley saving the world
by Animeandmangalover8000
Summary: what happens when there a sixth ranger who is the purple ranger and she moved from Blue bay harbor to Briarwood and she loves her brothers Hunter and Blake but she doesn't seen mush of them anymore and now it's her turn to save the world and try to keep it from Blake and Hunter.
1. Riley

Riley "Riles,Ry"Bradley

Age: 17

personality:stubborn,caring,calm,creative,curious,friendly,focused,fun-loving at times,protective,patient

Appearance:Long red hair with brown eyes, she has a dreamcatcher necklace that Blake and Hunter got for her

Symbol:unicorn's head

Hobby: drawing and motocross

Mystical Power: Ice


	2. Broken spell part 1

Chapter 1

spell broken part 1

While Vida, Chip, Xander, Maddie and I are at rock podium working I use working lightly Maddie's video typing Vida DJ "go Vida "Maddie tells her. "Sounds great, sis" Maddie comments on her Dj skills. Then she moves to Chip who's fighting some creature, "whoa! battling again, Chip" Maddie asks. "Hiya" Chip says and runs off Maddie goes by Xander "hey!" Xander tells her. "Hey Xander" Maddie tell him. While flexing his biceps then she comes by me "Riley, what are you drawing" Maddie asks. "I don't relieve a great creation until they're done" I tell Maddie. She goes by the door who landed on our boss "ohh! Toby" Maddie exclaimed. We all stopped what we were doing and went by Maddie "Hey, nice snorkel, boss" Xander tells him trying to touch it. "Weren't you taking the day off today" Vida asks. As Toby tries to talk with the snorkel in. "Yes, I... Yes" Toby tells us. "As a matter of fact, I was at the beach, uh, snorkeling with the little fishes" Toby tells us. "And one of them swam right up to my mask and he looked at me with these big fish eyes" Toby states.

"And he said, are your employees cleaning the store like they said they would do "Toby tells us. With his hands on like a face looks like a fish's face we laughed this he took his hands off his face. "Now, I have to go back to the water, back to the reef, find the fish and say no "Toby tells us. "Why don't you relax boss? Take a breather" Xander tells him. "I'll gather the troops, assign them thing to do like sweep the floor, stock the merchandise, put out the trash, etcetera, excretal" Xander tells Toby. "Only you mean do the jobs I pay you for" toby tells Xander. "Guys" Toby yells. And goes into his office, "all right, you heard the man, snap to It" Xander tells us. "Chip, grab a broom, Madison and Riley, deal with the stock and Vida throw throw trash out" Xander tells us. To Chip went to grab a broom, Maddie and went to do the merchandise "Snap, snap" Xander tells us. While He sits down while I help Maddie stock the store when the store started to shake. "Earthquake" Xander yells. "Everybody take cover "Vida tells us.

Vida, Maddie and I got behind the counter Xander puts his helmet and joins us "It's the end of the world! Just kidding "Chip states. "Chip "Maddie yells. And drags him behind the counter "Don't panic, don't panic "Toby exclaimed. As he busted out the office door then he starts rumbling safety procedures. All of us are behind the counter "Ohh! get under the desk" Toby tells us. As he goes back in the office "Is It over "Maddie asks. The store stops shaking "I'm alive "Chip yells. "Oh great "Maddie starts. "The store Is Messer then before "Maddie finishes. "You'd have thought that wouldn't have been possible "Vida tells us. "Well, the good news is, the worst Is over" Xander tells us. As I went where my sketch book Is, and we go for our break. "After narrowing escaping death, the human copes with It in different ways "Maddie starts so goes on Xander who's skateboarding "some use physically activity "Maddie tells the camera. "Some draw or listen to music "Maddie states while Vida and I are in the back of Vida's jeep. "Some eat "Maddie tells the camera. "Tell me Chip thorn, what type of pizza are you eating "Maddie asks. "Chicken, pepperoni, Cheese, and Chocolate marshmallows "Chip tells Maddie. "We, an example of the non-human species "Maddie States.

"Somebody please help me" A man states. We all stop what we were doing "please, someone anyone "the man continues. As we all walk over by the man. "I need help "He states. "It's my brother, we were walking just up the road and some creature grabbed him I fear the worst "The guy states. "I-It's just out of town "The man tells everyone. "The creature took him into the woods" The man tells us. Everyone walked away "Can you imagine that V, him asking for someone to go into the woods" Xander asks. "V, Ry" Xander asks. "Won't somebody please help me "The man asks. "I will "Some guy and I tell the guy. "I could "use a break "the guy states. "Thank you "He tells us. "Hey" Xander states. "I'm, uh—I'm Xander" Xander tells him. While I walk up to a boy with black hair, bright blue-green eyes, white t-shirt with a black leather jacket, "you're new around here aren't you" Xander asks. "Probably not aware of all the facts" Xander tells him. "And there's just one—you go into those woods you don't come out" Xander tells him. "Heard about It. But the guy needs help "the new guy tells Xander.

"I think I need to do this "I tell them. "None of you have to come with but I need to straighten something out and this for someone else "I tell them. I walk by the new guy and the man and needs help "no one else in this city seems to care "He tells Xander. "I'll go with you two "Vida tells us. We look behind us "not everyone in this City's a coward" Vida states. "I'll go, too "Chip tells us. "I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest "Chip tells

us. "This is a dangerous quest, right" Chip asks. "Perilous "Vida tells him. "Sweet "Chip states. While Vida and Chip come with us "Well, let's go "the new guy tells us. While we walk to the woods of Briarwood we enter the woods "you sure you're willing to enter "the man asks. "The woods are a very scary place "The man tells us. I roll my eyes at this "you ask a lot of question for someone whose brother's in danger "the new guy states. "Everyone's in danger "old man tells us. "Everyone's in danger, yeah" Chip states. When we hear a horn When we turn around we see Vida's Jeep drives up. "Xander, I told I'll rearrange – as If you're even gonna see It again Xander" V tells him. "He's got a point" Chip tells us. "You are my sister where you go, I go "Maddie tell V. Where she sighs "Ry, you might want someone there to protect you or stop you from running away" Xander states.

"I don't need saving "I tell Xander. While we walk into wood we hear birds "eh, It's creepy out here "Maddie states. "You got that right" Xander tells us. While we continue to walk "huh, what was that "Maddie asks. "10 seconds in the wood and we're already lost "Chip states. "We lost the old man" I state. "All right "Chip states. "Just troll, goblins, and Elves in the wood too, I've also heard that a witch lives here "Chip informs us. "She's hideous with green skin and a black tongue, with yellow drool that slowly dips from the corner of her mouth when she speaks "Chips tells us. "You've been reading too many fairy tales, friend "the new guy tells Chip. "Guys "new guy states. We all stop walking "There's no such thing as witches "new guy tells us. "Oh, okay so now you're playing with me" new guy states. "don't tell me somebody's behind me, I'm so scared boo "the new guy states. "There Is somebody behind you "Vida states. We see a black cloaked person behind him "ahh" He shouts. "Uh…anybody wants run "Maddie asks.

"Already tried, but my feet won't move" Xander tells us. Strange creatures come out of the forest "she bought friends "Vida tells us. We hear growls, "watch out "Maddie tells us. As I get into a fighting stances "dispelaraton" Someone states. We all scream "as a broom picks as we head for a tree we all keep hold "Ahh" new guy screams. "whoa "Vida states. "Ahh yeah" Chip states. While laughing sitting up right "ahh" We all yell. As we let go and land the ground "okay" Xander tells us. "So, new guy, now you know why no one goes into these woods" Xander tells the new guy. As start walk "the name's Nick "He tells us. "What Is this place asks. "I call It rootcore"A woman tells Us. We see the cloaked person and we start backing up "quick! In here "Nick tells us. The cave mouth closes We go in a door we all go into a room red, pink, green, yellow, blue and purple with wood around "I thought It best you were brought here "She tells us. "HI, I'm Xander "Xander tell the person. "It's a really…" Xander starts knocking on the table that's hollow. "… woody" Xander finishes. As she moves her hand the the 6 broom sticks appear on an area "I am the sorceress Udonna" She tells us. As she removes her cloak she has red hair with a white outfit. "Welcome to my home" Udonna tells us.

"Wow! This Is amazing "Chip tells her. "When the six of us enter the forest you stepped into a magical dimension" Udonna Informs us. "parallel dimension outside of Briarwood do we l live in a great city or what "Chip asks. "A few years ago, there was a great battle in our world" Udonna starts. "Dark magic conquered our realm and was about to enter your dimension" Udonna continued. "When we finally defeated them and sent them back to the underworld, but out a great cost" Udonna tells us. While she walked by us "the gate was sealed with a powerful spell" Udonna states. "However during the recent earthquake, a crack appeared in the gate are evil has slipped though" Udonna tells us. "Remember me" Xander asks. "Well, I'm wondering, what does that have to do with us" Xander asks. "It could mean the end for both our worlds" Udonna tells us. "Please! None of us are buying this fairy tale "Nick tells her. "This Is not a fairy tale, what I tell you Is what happened "Udonna tells us. Nick scoffs "guys "Nick tells us.

"Hey, let's hear what she has to say" V tells Nick. "We can always leave after that" V states. "The Xenotone—the book of the unknown" Udonna tells us. "You will soon learn It, it says that when evil rises again, six mystical warriors from the human realm will step forward" Udonna tells us. "You are those warriors" Udonna tells us. "You are the power rangers" Udonna tells us. "Oh, nice "Chip states. "Look, excuse me, but there must be some mistake" Xander tells her. "How are we gonna defeat pure evil" Xander asks. "Our high school hasn't even won a football game in, like six years" Xander tells her. "Yeah" I say. While agreeing with Xander a little "these are your magic wands" Udonna tells after bring them out. There red, blue, green, yellow, pink and purple on top of them. Udonna starts handing them out chip gets yellow, Maddie gets blue, Vida gets Pink, I get purple, Xander gets green, last Nick gets red "Never go anywhere without them" Udonna tells us. "Udonna! Udonna! Udonna! Udonna! We hear. When we see a girl with blonde hair who run up to Udonna. "Oh! Help nice to meet you "She tells us. When she notices us "Uh, excuse me, Udonna" She asks.

She starts to whisper "you must stay here until I return do not go in the woods by yourselves" Udonna tells us. As she snaps her fingers and disappeared "I wish I could do that" The girl says. "I practice and I practice but … nothing" She says. She walks past us then turns to look at us "oh, um, hello again" She tells us. "Um, I'm Clare, sorceress In-training here at rootcore" Nick Clare tells us. "Okay, that's It, I'm out of here "Nick states. We start walk "oh! No, you can't go "Clare tells us. "Udonna said you had to stay here until she returned "Clare states. "We all better go "Maddie tells us. "Yeah, we can't be on break forever "I say agreeing with Maddie. We all agree "oh, this Is not good, I-I know! I will conjure a spell that will freeze you where you stand until Udonna gets back" Clare tells us. "Um…" Clare starts. We step back "Corumoviat detrob" She says. As she turned herself into a sheep. She makes sheep noises we all put the wands on the Xenotone and walk off we're running "come on "Nick tells us. When we stop in front of people and destroyed places "look "Maddie tells us. "Who are they" Xander asks. "I should have known you wouldn't stay at rootcore "Udonna tells us.

"Woodland village was destroyed" Udonna tells us. "Tomorrow It will be another village" Udonna tells us. "The darkness destroys everything within their path until find what they want" Udonna tells us. "What are they looking for "Chip asks. "Me and then they will after you" Udonna tells us. "Hold on Just a second "Nick States. "I-I never agreed to be part of this "Nick tells her. "It Is them! It Is them "Someone from the village yells. "the protectors are here! "The person tells the village. The all kneeled down "hail the mystic force! "The person tells everyone" Xander states. I roll my eyes at Xander we hear a roar a b lack beast comes to where were at we all look shocked and we all gasp "okay that's bad" Xander tells us. "No I thought It was dancing in flowers and wanted to be friends "I tell Xander sarcastically. It roars again Everyone stops kneeling and went run and hide "take out your wands" Udonna tells us. "UH, we kind of left them back at the tree "Chip tells her. "All right, stand back you leave me no choice" Udonna tells us. "Magical source, Mystic force" Udonna tells us. As she starts to morph "Flurry of snow, white mystic ranger "She states. "Now, that's cool States. We all look at her in amazement as something comes out by Nick "guys we have company" Nick tells us. "Well, as I see It, we have two choices can surround and be destroyed" Chip starts. "Or fight "Maddie Finishes. "we fight "Nick tells us. "Oh, no, no, no, no, there's a third option" Xander tells us. "Plan Xander—I'll reason with them" Xander explains. Xander walks in front of us "hi, I'm Xander" Xander starts. "We're not really from these " Xander tell them. "So, if you It's okay with you, we'll just be heading off in another direction" Xander tells them.

As one Kicks Xander to us "Xander. "Whoa" V states. Xander lands on the ground. We help him up "I guess we fight" Xander tells us. They fire at us we go flying we all start to fight I do a spin kick to some of them I try to duck but that's not helping mush but I did punch them. Then they threw me "just remember – to use magic, all you need to do Is believe in magic" Udonna tells us. I get up and I do a spin with my leg out on the ground and trip them but I eventually hit a tree "guys! The magic really works "Chip tells us. I punch one "just believe "Chip tells us. then It's getting harder to keep fighting "I believe in magic "I yell. When all of them are frozen around me.

"That's what I call frozen to the bone "I tell them. As they broke onto the ground Nick Is still losing we all come back together "well, well very nice" Udonna tells us. "You truly are the ones" Udonna tells us. "Are you up to the tasks" Udonna asks. "are you now to accept your legacy" Udonna asks. "Oh, yeah bring It on "chip tells us. "I'm in, I kicked some serious evil but back there've states. "This Is so unlike me, but I'm – I', sticking with my sister "Maddie tells us. "Someone's got to look after these guys, right" Xander tells us. "Yeah, I'm going to see this though to the end "I tell everyone. "Me, no way I'm out of here "Nick tells us. "Are you sure this way you choose" Udonna asks. "look – the I believe in magic didn't work for me "Nick tells us. "Try believing again maybe It didn't catch on the first time "Maddie tells him. "He Is a non-believer" Udonna tells us. "I can do nothing for him" Udonna states. "Clare will see you of the woods out of the woods safety" Udonna tells him. "Clare" Udonna calls. "Here I A-AM "Clare tells her. As the sheep comes to us "oh, my dear child" Udonna states. "When will you get your spells right" Udonna asks. "See him safe passage out of the woods" Udonna tells her. "yes, Udo-o-onna" Clare tells her. "Fo-o-ollow me-e-e" Clare tells Nick. After Nick and Clare leave is when a circle appears with a knight comes out. We all gasps at the sight of the knight "you may have defeated my hideaks…but you will not defeat me "The person tells us. "Wolf attack "He calls. We all get blasted and we all scream "It It the end for you "He tells us with an evil laugh at the end.


End file.
